Stealing Twilight's Swan
by Dr Harleen Frances Quinzel
Summary: Yeah I want pepperoni, hamburger, jalapenos, extra cheese… Sir, this is the white house. How did you get this number? Huh, well let me tell you a story… RATED MATURE FOR A REASON! NOT FOR CHILDREN! Deadpool aka Wade Wilson/Bella Swan pairing. Read profile to find other chapters...
1. Chapter 1

Stealing Twilight's Swan

_**WARNING!**_ This story will be very dark at times. _**THE CULLENS ARE THE VILLIANS IN THIS STORY**_! So if you're an Edward fan or team anything Cullen you might not want to read this.

_"I did it! I killed The Wolverine!"_

_The merc slams down the stuffed wolverine on the author's desk. She sighs with irritation. _

_"That is not The Wolverine!" She picks it up and rolls her eyes._

_"This isn't even real. This says made in China!"  
"That's where I killed it!"_

_"You are aware that The Wolverine is from Canada? Right?"_

_The merc rolls his eyes._

_"Deadpool..." She says exasperatedly._

_"You weren't specific! You said I could tap Bella Swan if I killed The Wolverine! That there is a wolverine!"_

_"You idiot!"_

_He takes out one of his guns and aims it directly upon her forehead. His left eye twitching a bit._

_"Even bigger idiot. If you kill me who writes your little love story?"_

_"I'm sure I could find someone!"_

_"As good as me?"_

_He grins._

_"Ah, babe I just can't stay mad at ya!"_

_The author leans back in her chair._

_"Fine, I'll hook you up."_

_"YES! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOO! TACO TUESDAYS HERE I COME!"_

_"I meant with Bella!"_

_"OH yeah well that too!"_

Intro:

"Edward, where are we going?"

He grins and continues to drive.

"Just relax Bella."

He takes her hand and kisses it. She leans back and sighs.

"Just so you know I hate surprises."

"Bella…" He expresses hesitantly.

He pulls up to the Cullen house. There were decorations already outside.  
"Edward…" Bella hisses.

Edward softly chuckles.

"You can blame Alice."

"Certainly looks like something she'd do."

Bella was all nerves as she stepped out of the shiny silver Volvo. Edward comes around and opens the door for her. He then pins her against the car. He breathes her in. He shuts his eyes for a moment. He swallowed back as her intoxicating scent hit him. His mouth watered and he was hard as hell. He pinned her to the car and kissed her obsessively. Bella's breathing became that of near pants. He smiled vainly as he could smell her arousal. Edward buried his face into the crevice of her neck. He wanted to taste her so bad it was unreal.

"We better head inside."

He leads her into the house..

"Edward…" She pulls back as he starts to lead her inside.

"Come on Bella."

She swallows back tensely as he opens the door. Alice was coming down the stairs with Jasper. They both smiled warmly upon her. Alice made her way over and hugged her. She too shut her eyes and breathed her in. Edward nodded towards Alice. Jasper's eyes were dark and he kept his distance. They had red roses and gold streams of lights about the living room. A birthdaycake cake and wine was set out on a table, along with a few gifts.

Carlisle and Esme were off to a corner of the room. He had Esme sitting in his lap. He was kissing along her shoulders.

"So this is why you wanted me to wear a dress?"

Edward and Emmett softly laugh.

"Hey we don't see you in dresses enough." Emmett replied.

"Um ok…" Bella said not sure what else to say to that.

After Bella opened her gifts, she thanked everyone profusely. She couldn't believe they'd done all this for her. A lump formed in her throat. She couldn't get over how thoughtful and sweet the Cullen's were.

"You're very welcome." Esme said.

The other Cullen's smiled. Carlisle cleared his throat and came to his feet. Bella slightly jumped as he ran his hands along her shoulders. He stood directly behind her.

"Bella, you mean a lot to our family. Not just to Edward. In fact… We've all grown somewhat attached to you. Bella hun, I think it's time we make you part of our family."

Bella turned around in question. What did he mean exactly? She thought Edward was against turning her. Carlisle moved the strands of hair away from her face. He looked to her a certain way that had Bella a bit startled. Granted, Edward's father looked as though a god. The way he was acting with her had her uncomfortable.

"What would you say to after graduation you move on in with us? You're 18. It'd be a good time to get out from underneath your father's roof. We've even set you up a room. Would you like to see it?"

Bella looks to each of them oddly.

"Room?"

He smiles and takes her hand. He leads her upstairs. Her room was right next to Edward's. They'd gone all out. It was gorgeous. They had a canopy bed and cherry oak furniture. Everything was done in red and gold.

"It's beautiful, it's just…"

"Just?"

"I just need time to think about this. I mean…"

Edward half laughs.  
"What's there to think about? You're all about being turned, but when we offer you a room…"

"Edward… please…"

He sighs and rolls his eyes.

"I wasn't turning it down, I just…"

"It's ok Edward. She still has some time to think about it." Carlisle states.

Bella's eyes widen as Carlisle ran his hand along the slope of her back and straight to her ass. She immediately stepped away. She walked over to Edward as grabbed hold of his arm.

"Is something wrong?" Edward whispered in her ear.

"Um no…"

The more Bella looked upon the Cullen's the more on edge she felt. Their eyes were all dark. Each of them stared upon her as if in lust.

"You make us feel more human Bella. So please just consider it. We'd take good care of you."

Bella nods.

"Of course…"

She wanted to get out of there though. Something in her told her to run.

"Um I think maybe I should go now."

"I thought you were staying the night? Remember Alice already talked to Charlie." Edward said rather intensely.

"We haven't properly welcomed you to the family yet Bella."

Carlisle declares. Jasper gets this anxious look upon his face. Bella swore he even licked his lips.

"You've all done so much for me already…"

"A blood bond is needed Bella…" Edward whispers in her ear.

"Blood bond?" She questions.

He nods.

"What does that mean exactly?"

"That we each drink from you."

She half laughs.  
"Um sure... Funny, you all feed from animals."

"That's very true my dear, but even we need our energy. It weakens us to do so. As one of our own now, we can feed from you now. I say at least once a week should sustain us. We do not want you too weak."  
"This is a joke right? Aren't you all against these kind of things?"

"Bella, you're ours now. We will love and care for you. Offer you anything you desire. In return you simply give into our desires as well."

"Desires?"

Jasper tilts his head a certain way. Edward looks towards him.

"I've already promised Jasper first dibs."

Jasper's eyes grew even darker. Bella took a few steps back.

"Edward, I want to go home. Now!"

Jasper grinned and soared across the room.

"NO!" Edward flung him back.

"You're not a damn animal Jasper! Knock that shit off!"

Bella's eyes widen she hid behind Edward. She didn't understand what was going on. Why were the Cullen's acting so strange?

"We do this properly. Remember we cannot spread our venom. And quit scaring her!" Edward barked directly upon Jasper.

"He's right, we cannot bite Bella or she will be turned." Carlisle agreed.

Carlisle sighs in thought.

"Lay her on the bed Edward. I'll go get my bag."

"This is some sort of sick joke right? If so, this isn't funny anymore! I want to go home!"

Edward picks her up and places her on the bed.

"Edward, I'm not messing around. This isn't funny anymore."

Alice makes her way over with Jasper.

"It's ok you won't hurt her." She says in her pixie like voice.

She begins to pet Bella. Jasper smiles and starts to run his hand along Bella's bare legs.

"OK, enough of this crazy train. You've all clearly lost your minds!" Bella hops up and Carlisle appears in the room.

He takes out scalpel and alcohol from his black medical bag.

"Carlisle, what are you doing?" Tears streamed down her face.

"Sweetheart, you know we'd never hurt you." Esme said with a smile.

"Yeah Bell! Calm down you're ruining the fun!" Emmett utters as he kisses Rosalie's neck.

"Jasper…" Carlisle says in a certain tone.

Jasper nods and makes his way over. Bella begins to feel his influence washing over her. She shakes her head on this.

"Please…"

Carlisle gently takes her wrist.

"I promise not to leave any marks. Your body will remain perfect and beautiful as it always is."

Carlisle takes the scalpel and makes a small incision. Bella's jaw drops as Jasper brings it to his mouth. He begins to drink from her. Bella tried to break free. Only to find Emmett and Edward directly behind her, she was blocked.

"Jasper please…"

This only seemed to egg him on.  
"Easy now save some for the rest of us. That and pay attention to her heart rate. We could kill Bella if we're not careful."

Jasper nodded and forced himself away. He looked upon her.  
"I want her." He demanded.

Alice actually smiled at this as if turned on by the thought herself. Bella gasps out as Carlisle makes small nicks on both sides of her neck. She now had all three Cullen boys feeding from her. Ultimate fear coursed through her veins. She looked down to see Alice had taken Jaspers place and was now feeding from her. Carlisle was damn near making out with Esme as they watched.

"No, I only said you could feed from her first."  
Emmett sighs. Bella's jaw dropped as Carlisle began to feed from her as well. She grimaced as he moaned out between feeding.  
"Edward's right we have to wait our turn for that."

"What the fuck…? Have you all lost your minds?" Bella muttered weakly.

"Please… stop… just stop."

The doorbell rings and they all stop feeding from her. Edward wipes his mouth clean. He rolls his eyes, with full on frustration. He'd hoped to take her virginity tonight. This is what Edward had been waiting for. To properly welcome her in and make her theirs, Bella would be their pet. The closest thing to human contact they'd had in sometime. They accidently killed the last pet they had. They drained her to the last drop. They had Edward be the one to collect. He had a way about women. They always flocked to him. It never failed he could always get them to come home with him. Only this one… Bella Swan she was special. They decided to take their time with her. They wanted to bond with her first and they had. The entire coven loved her. It was rare. The last one Carlisle wasn't too fond of. He complained about her gothic appearance and bad hygiene. But Bella on the other hand had him smitten. Carlisle quickly wipes the blood from Bella's neck and wrists. He gets the bleeding stopped.

"It's Charlie…"

"I thought you said you had everything under control!" Carlisle yaps.

"I did…" He looks to Alice accusingly.

He sighs and turns to Bella. Bella takes off running with what strength she can muster. She opens the door. "Dad…" She says with a shaken up voice. Charlie looks to her oddly. She'd forgotten one of her bags. Charlie rears back though as his daughter's eyes roll back. He barely manages to catch her.  
"Bells?!"

Carlisle comes down the stairs with a smile.

"Ah Chief Swan, and how are we tonight?"

"What's wrong with Bella?"

"It's a good thing you came actually. We were about to call you. It seems she's feeling a bit under the weather. She's going to need a few days' rest. You should bring her to my office in the morning. I'll check her over, free of charge of course." He smiles showing those magnificent whites of his.

Charlie nods.

"Ok…"  
He carries his daughter to the car. Carlisle helps Charlie load up her bags.

"Alice hasn't been feeling so well either, must be something that's going around."

"Dr. Cullen you have a little…" Charlie motions towards his mouth.  
He chuckles a bit as he wipes the blood off his lip.  
"Pizza sauce…"

Charlie looks to him oddly. Charlie heads on home, but noticed a drop of blood on his daughter's leg that had dripped down from them feeding off her.

"What the hell?"

He pulls over and checks her over thoroughly.

"Bells?"

She whimpers out a bit, but rolls over in her seat.

"What the hell is going on?!" He mumbles and he starts the truck again.

Chapter 1

_**I do not own any Marvel or Twilight Characters. Please read then leave your review.**_

"So you want to hire someone to kill your daughter's boyfriend's father?"

Charlie sighs he couldn't believe he was doing this. But after everything he'd witnessed. He knew he had to do something. His daughter's life depended on it. Even as a cop this was so far out of his realm. He needed someone with more expertise. Someone that could take on fucking vampires! Something even Charlie wasn't foolish enough to try and pull. For one thing he was greatly outnumbered. He'd only get him and his daughter killed. He couldn't believe the obsession this sick family had with HIS DAUGHTER! He'd seen the way Dr. Cullen looked at his daughter. The way he reacted with her. He'd never forgive himself for taking her to see Dr. Cullen. Bella had damn near cried the entire way. Charlie kept assuring her everything was fine… That she'd been having nightmares. None of what she told him made a lick of sense. He always liked Dr. Cullen and his entire family. He'd even envied what a lovely wife Carlisle had. Bella tried to tell Charlie her story. Charlie was now kicking himself in the ass. It just sounded so farfetched, so ridiculous. He damn near had his daughter psych evaluated. That was until he did some of his own investigating with Harry Clearwater. They saw for themselves that the Cullen's were not what they seemed. They had the entire town fooled. They were monsters. Carlisle especially, the man was all about his daughter! Charlie wasn't having that. What kind of FUCKED UP SICK DERANGED FAMILY IS THIS?! Charlie thought in literal panicking screams as he downed another shot of whiskey. He held his cell to his ear.

"Yeah, I want that sick ass bastard dead! I want the entire family run out of town, or whatever it takes to get them to leave my daughter alone!"

"I think I got just the man. I will warn you though. He's a bit messy and he tends to do things his own way. There is no convincing this guy otherwise. He'll take the situation and do what he wishes with it."  
"As long as my daughter is safe. I don't care what he does."

"Your words buddy… might be eating those later."

Charlie sighs.

"How much is this going to cost me?"

He was breaking the law and big time. This was major jail time for Charlie if it ever got out that he'd hired a hit man. It'd be even worse for Charlie since he was a cop. This was a big no, no. Then again he wasn't dealing with the average case. How does one take on an entire family of god damn vampires?

He'd some doubts that this supposed hit man, could even pull off such a task. He and Harry had seen how fast and strong they are.

"Just tell me something, what makes this mercenary so special? What makes you think he can pull this off?"

"There hasn't been a hit yet this guy hasn't completed. Trust me he's worth the price."

"And what is this price again?"

"I'll have to get back to you on that. I got some calling around to do. It depends on his mood and what the situation is. Considering what we're dealing with. It might be a bit up there."

Charlie shuts his eyes for a moment. He and Bella might be eating ramen noodles for a year or so. But it was better than the alternative. He winced in thought. He wasn't about to lose his daughter.

"Ok, let me know."

"Will do sir, will do."

Charlie hung up the phone. He took his beer to the label. He'd never been a dirty cop before. He'd never let a suspect go. However, the man on the phone was one he'd made a deal with. He'd merely look the other way, if he'd find him someone to take Carlisle Cullen down. That was the agreement. Charlie knew this guy was in touch with some big boss men. He'd done some jobs for them and was selling their drugs. He'd met him in Seattle during a drug bust. The same night he'd discovered the truth about the Cullen's. Charlie had led his fellow men astray and helped the man escape once they made their deal. So far the man had kept his word. He only prayed he'd continue to follow through and that this wouldn't all come back to bite Charlie in the ass later, but if it came down between him and his daughter. Then that's all that mattered, that Bella Swan was safe and sound.

"Hey Bella!"

Her skin crawled as she heard Emmett's voice from across the parking lot. Edward rushed over and put his arm around her. He pecked her on the lips as though nothing had even taken place this weekend. What had hurt more is that Charlie acted as if she was insane. He didn't believe a word of it. The moment she mentioned the Cullen's being vampires and what they were doing to her. She had done something she'd sworn never to do. She revealed their secret. That had her on edge too. Now she feared she'd just put her father in danger. She was so traumatized by what had taken place. She wasn't clearly thinking. Bella now regretted ever telling her father anything. It was bad enough he didn't believe her. Now she had to constantly worry about the outcome of what she'd done. Edward continued to love on her.

She wanted to yell at him. To tell them all how fucking nuts they were. But she was scared. She knew they could end her and Charlie's life within the matter of seconds.

"Jesus, Bella what's with you? You're heart's going ninety to nothing."

Edward stopped her and looked into her eyes.

"Is everything ok?"

WHAT THE FUCK? Bella half laughed in sheer misery and fear.

"Oh no everything is just fine!"

He cocked a brow at this.

"There's no need for that Bella. It was just a question."

Jasper winked upon her as he walked down the hall with Alice. Bella looked Edward in the eyes.

"So you're truly ok with the fact that your brothers want to have sex with me?" She whispers.

Edward smiles.

"We're not really related Bella. We just claim that for public appearances, you know that. Don't be silly."

Her jaw drops.

"What the hell Edward? Do you have no respect for me?"

"Of course I do. That is why I will be the one taking your virginity."

"I don't understand any of this. I thought you were my boyfriend. Why would you want anyone else having sex with me?!"

Edward leans into her ear.

"Keep it down." He whispers harshly.

"And we are a coven. No one truly belongs to anyone! As I've stated already this is just for public appearances. Carlisle most certainly isn't my father."

"You're infuckingsane." She hisses.

"I'm not having sex with anyone, not even you. In fact…"

Alice cuts her a rueful glare. Bella stops in her tracks. Edward looks to Alice a certain way. He then looks back to Bella.

"Don't you even consider it. Do we have an understanding?"

"Understand what?"

Edward takes her hand and leads her outside to a more secluded area.

"Running… Don't be a fool Bella. Can't you see we love you? You are ours now. So breaking up with us is not an option."

"Us?"

He nods and nuzzles against her neck.

"God…." He moans and breathes her in.

"You're our singer Bella. You're different. Why do you think we don't want to turn you? Your blood it calls to us like none other. It's so sweet… We'd never tasted anything like it. And believe me it's not just the men in our coven that desire your company. You forget I'm a mind reader. You'd be surprised on the thoughts of Alice and Esme. They are willing to share."

"You're sick!" Bella slaps the shit out of him and goes to walk away.

He yanks her back over.

"Don't you ever do that again! You will respect me and each of us! I mean it Bella! Next time you pull such a stunt you will be punished!"

She shakes her head. This felt like a nightmare. None of this was real. This couldn't be. They're fucking monsters!

"Shh… now don't cry… I didn't mean to make you cry."

He pulls her into his chest. He too began to pet her as Alice had that night. His hand ran along the top of her head as though she were a dog.

"It's all a part of nature. Sex is sex Bella. That's all it is. There is no shame in those desires. I know you have them. Give into them. Allow yourself to think outside the box for once."

"So you're telling me that you all engage in sex with one another?"

Edward smiles and nods. He moves the strands of hair away from her face.

"So Jessica was right all along?"

He hisses out and pins her against the building roughly.

"This doesn't change anything between us. Bella, you have to know that."

"I can't believe the rumors were right all along."

"Bella… Shut up!" He points to her furiously.

"Be nice Edward…"  
Bella turns to the thick southern drawl.

"You're scaring her. I thought we agreed not to do that."

Edward sighs with agitation.  
"She's being difficult."

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance?"

Jasper smiles vainly. He makes his way over and places an arm around her. He kisses her forehead. Bella tries her best to fight against his influence.

"Just relax darlin'."

Both vampires breathe her and nuzzle against her. Something that some girls fantasize about. Only to Bella it was unsettling and frightening.

* * *

"Ok then you got yourself a hit!"

Charlie swallows back. He nods as he peeks out the window and sees his daughter coming home from school. He sighs in relief.

"Ok…" Charlie utters and hangs up the cell.

Bella makes her way inside. Her eyes were sunken in.

"Bells?"

She hadn't been herself at all. Bella would simply come home and go to her room. She began to shut herself out to the world. She eventually stopped eating. She stopped carrying about how she dressed and didn't even bother to brush her hair anymore. Charlie wasn't sure what to do. He only prayed this guy would hurry up and get the job done.

_**A few days later…**_

"Edward please I just want to go home. I have a lot of homework to do."

"It's Friday Bella. You don't have any homework."

They stuff her into the Volvo. She sat between Alice and Edward. Her heart raced. She couldn't stop the tears that began to stream down her face. Edward reached over and wiped them away.

"Calm down…"

Once they arrived at the Cullen house. Bella tried to dial or text Charlie. She didn't want to be here. Alice however, had already foreseen this. She took her cell away from her and put it up. Yet again Carlisle began to set up.

"Tonight you're mine and then Jaspers." Edward whispered the demand in her ear.

Whilst he lovingly caressed her, Carlisle sat her down in a chair. Just like that night. He took the scalpel he began to make incisions. Bella became numb. She didn't even blink. She just sat there. Bella was trying to block what was taking place. She didn't want to feel or think about anything. She took herself to another place. She shut her eyes. Bella hoped they'd just drain her and get it over with. She wanted to die.

Her eyes flew open though as the door was busted down. Her vision was blurry do to blood loss. She hadn't even noticed Jasper was hovering over her. He and Edward were arguing. The man in the red and black suit looked directly upon her. He tilted his head upon the scene before him. This entire family of vampires was feeding off this young girl. The two boys were fighting over who was having sex with her first. For a few seconds he had a moment of lucidness.

Seeing the desperation and fear in this girl's eyes reminded him of what Weapon X had done to him. He shut his eyes for a moment. He had a job to do though. She wasn't why he was here. He turned his direction upon the tall blond haired vampire. He was also feeding from the girl. He took out his katana and pointed it upon him.

"Lucy, you got some splaining' to do!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight Characters. Please read and then review.**_

The merc leaped into the air and took the blond vampire's head. Bella jumped at the sight. The man held his head in the air.

"Well that was easy enough."

However, the other vampires looked upon the man and hissed, all, but one.

"Easy pussies…"

They each soared after the man. He jumped into the air and took out his guns. He began to fire. Jasper nevertheless, had other plans. He looked upon Bella and back to the distraction. He kissed her forehead and picked her up.

"NO!" Bella thrashed in his hold.

He covered her mouth and took off. The merc caught this, but had his hands full at the moment. He continued to fight off the other vampires, dodging their blows and attempted bites. The rustic haired boy must've noticed the girl was gone. He too took off.

"Huh, no blood. Well that's dull." He uttered as he took the long haired brunette woman's head as well.

"How is he doing that?!" Emmett questions with a look of shock about his face.

Once the others realized they were facing the man by themselves they too took off. The merc shrugged he went to the kitchen. He cut on the gas stove and found some matches. He ignited the entire Cullen residence as he stepped out. He smiled under that mask of his as the sound of the explosion took place.

"Ah, sweet music to my ears."

He tilted his head a certain direction, as he heard a scream.  
"That however… not so much."

He takes off that direction.

"Oh, sweetie a whole three inches?!" The merc smarts as he leaps down from a tree.

He stands over the girl. The vampire had her against a tree. His pants were down. His eyes were wild with lust. The girl had her hand over her neck, tears where streaming down her face. Her clothes had been ripped to shreds. She scooted back against the tree in fear.

"I mean can you even call that rape?"

He points to the blondish vampire.

"I hope she's not a virgin. You won't even get close to busting her hymen with that! It's so cute and tiny! I want to put a little bonnet on it and give it a name!"

The vampire angrily slams him into the tree the girl was against. The other vampires make their appearance now as well.

"This is not what I signed up for!"

"Then leave!" Edward barks demandingly.

"Ok… but I'm taking her with me!"

"THE HELL YOU…"

The merc grabs her and an echoing _dong_ sound is made as he disappears. The vampires look to one another confused.

The merc appears at his apartment. The girl had passed out in his arms. He shrugs and lays her down on his couch. He raises his brows a bit. The slight curves of her breasts were showing through her ripped clothing. He sighs and sits back in his recliner. He grabs the remote and starts channel surfing. Once he finds a station he's suitable with, he begins to put away a few of his weapons. He rubs the back of his neck as he looks back to the girl.

"Aw, come here you little bastard you!"

A brown mutt runs up to him wagging his tail.

"I see you ate the arm to the couch again. Didn't you? Yes you did!"

The dog pants and the merc feeds him an old slice of pizza.

"Now scram… You'll scare away our hottie of a guest."

The dog whimpers out. The merc points to the other room.  
"Get!"

The dog growls at him.  
"Aww, so sweet you truly do know how to make me feel right at home."

They both turn as the girl rolls over in her sleep. She lands on the floor. The dog runs up to her and starts licking her face.

"Hey, lay off my Kool-Aid I saw her first! Don't make me call the pound! Get, you little shit!"

The dog growls at him again. The merc sighs though as the mutt turns back to the girl and happily starts licking her again. The girl groans out and covers her face.

"See denied! HA!"

The dog whimpers out. She uncovers her face and sits up. She pets the dog on the head as she looks around.

"You little fucker! Don't you dare pop a boner!"

The girl looks to him puzzled.

"Did you just…" She shakes her head and reaches to her temples.

"Just…?" He inquires with his hands about his waist.

"Where are we?"

She looks around to the rundown apartment. The couch she was on smelled funny. It had water damage from past leaks. The dishes in the kitchen were piled up. Dust was everywhere and it looked as though the guy never cleaned a day in his life. It smelled of dog. Old beer bottles and pizza boxes were scattered about the place.

"Home sweet home." He says motioning his hands about in a welcoming fashion.

"This is where you live?" She says with a hint of disapproval to her voice.

He nods and makes his way over. He kicks the dog away from her.

"He wasn't bothering me."

"So you're one of those kinds of girls?"

"Excuse me?"

"Glad I don't keep any peanut butter around."

She raises her brows and comes to her feet.

"Who are you?"

"You first."

"Bella…"

"Stella…"

"Um no it's just Bella."

"Ok Stella."

She rolls her eyes.

"Whatever… and you?"

"Some people call me Casanova, Romeo, Reaper, Death! But we'll keep it personal! You can call me master or Deadpool which ever you prefer."  
'Um I'll stick to Deadpool."

"So master it is!"  
"I'm pretty certain I said Deadpool."

"Fine if you insist Lord Deadpool is quite alright. A bit much if you ask me, but hey I'm willing to aim to please!"

"Are you like cracked or something?"

Deadpool does a complete circle trying to see if his suit was ripped in the back.

"Um what are you doing?"

"I thought you said my crack was showing."

"No that's not even what I said."

"Oh thank God, because yours is!"

She lowers her brows and looks down to her clothing. Her jaw drops and she quickly covers herself.

"Aw man… why'd you go and do that?!"

Both Deadpool and the dog tilt their heads and whimper out. Bella looks to the dog and shakes her head.  
"Did he honestly just whine?"

"I believe we both did."

"Jesus!"

Her entire face was red. She shut her eyes for a moment.

"Could I borrow some clothes?"

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?! Mine are ripped!"

He shrugs.

"Looks good on you."

Her jaw drops.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I dunno what's wrong with you and why are you shouting?"

Bella growls under her breath. She searches for her cellphone. She remembered Alice taking it.

"Dammit." She gripes and looks around for a phone.

"Looking for something?"

She gasps out as he appears directly behind her.

"Yeah a phone."

"Sorry fresh out of those."

"Oh come on! Everyone has a phone or cell something."

He folds his arms about his chest.

"Fresh out."

"Look sir, I just want to go home please."

"You are home."

"Um no… My home, with my father."

"No can do."

"Excuse me?"

He plops back on the couch.

"Seriously…"

He starts scrolling through the channels again.

"Whatever…"

Bella begins to look around the apartment for something to wear. She knew she couldn't very well leave like this. She was exposing too much.  
"Where's your bathroom?"

He doesn't answer. She rolls her eyes and starts to look around the apartment. She finds the bathroom. She wrinkles her nose as it too desperately needed cleaning.  
"What's with this guy? He's so nasty!" She utters as she pulls the door shut.

She looks in the mirror. She grimaces at the cut on her throat Jasper had made from feeding off her. She begins to stare without blinking. Everything begins to hit her. She sucks back a breath and stumbles in recollection. Bella brings herself down against the wall. She covers her face and buries her head into her knees. Her hands ball up, anger rose within her. Hot tears ran down her rosy cheeks. Her stomach growled only adding to her wretchedness. She forced herself up. She cut on the sink and washed her face off. Bella leaned over the sink as she gripped it firmly.

Bella stepped out and Deadpool was right at the door. He had some clothes in his hands.

"What are these?"

"Clothes last time I checked. They belong to some asshole named Wade."

"Um thanks."

He nods. Bella heads back into the bathroom. It was just a pair of boxers. She sighs and opens the door.  
"Do you have a shirt?"

"Last time I checked." He utters.

Bella slams shut the door. She puts the boxers on and does her best to tie her shirt back together. Once she steps out she welcomes herself to his closet and grabs a shirt.

"Nosy aren't we?"

"I needed a shirt." She replies as he's standing in the doorway.

She turns her back to him and places the sleeveless black shirt on. She shuts the closet door.

He only had a mattress about the floor with black sheets and a comforter. She blushes at the Playboy beside his bed. It was open to a spread of Ms. September.

"So Ms. September huh?"

He looks down to the issue and picks it up.  
"Huh, I wondered where this went."

He starts flipping through it.

"You have like no shame, do you?"

"What's that?"  
"Exactly."

Deadpool takes his Playboy to the sofa and sits down as he flips through it. Bella couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. She takes in a breath.

"Look, I want to thank you for everything. If you hadn't have…" She clears her throat. Her nerves were getting to her again. Her hands shook a bit.

"Anyways… thank you…" She reaches for the doorknob about to head out.

Deadpool tosses down his skin mag. Bella opens the door and he appears behind her and shuts it. He then locks it up tightly.

"What are you doing?"

"Make yourself at home baby."

"You can't just keep me here!"

He chuckles a bit.

"Huh, I'm willing to bet I can sweetcheeks!"

"Well you're wrong."

She reaches to the door and starts to unlock everything. Deadpool flips her over his shoulder and carries her to the couch. He puts his arm around her and grabs the remote. He kicks his legs up on the wooden coffee table and crosses them.

"I have HBO free for three months! And skinemax at night baby! Pizza's also on its way. Hope you like it spicy."

Her jaw drops as he pulls out a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs from the couch.

"Huh… there they are!"

He reaches over and cuff's Bella to the arm of the couch.

"What the fuck?!"

"YES! Ohhh feisty! I like! Do tell me more."

Bella struggles to break free of the cuff only to find out they were real.

"You can't just keep me here!"

"And I won't. If… you can drag yourself and this entire couch out of my apartment you are free to go!"

Bella growls under her breath. She maneuvers herself off the couch. She starts to drag the couch with Deadpool still on it towards the front door.

"Huh, you're like pretty strong! For a girl! You are a girl right? Because I'm going to be PISSED if not. I mean if not you're clearly a very pretty boy!"

Her jaw drops.  
"I'm not a boy you ass!"

"Oh thank God. I mean I was about to comment on how great of a breast job, but… I'm just glad I know now. This makes this entire ordeal less awkward."

"What ordeal?!"

Bella starts trying to unlock the door by bringing up her feet. He watches curiously.

"You're very limber."

Bella falls back and flinches at the uncomfortable situation she lands in. Deadpool grabs her by the arm and brings her back up.

"Please do continue, this is very interesting!"

"Great, just fucking great! Wonderful! I get fucking kidnaped twice in one day!"

Her stomach growls painfully. Bella starts to feel a bit weak.  
"I just want to go home…" She says softly.

She starts to cry again. Deadpool undoes her cuffs her from the couch. He drags her to another room of the apartment.  
"This is why you can't go home."

He opens a curio cabinet. Bella screams and buries her face into his shoulder. He grins under that mask. So that's how guys do it? Awesome! I should have starting getting head a long time ago! He thinks to himself. He takes advantage of the situation and wraps his arms around her.

"There, there… I won't let the bad man get ya."

It was Carlisle's head. The bottom of it, revealed the marble icy like material they were made from. The doorbell rings and he scoops her up.

"And that'd be our pizza!"

He places her back on the couch and moves it back. He cuffs her back to the couch and duct tapes her mouth shut. Her eyes widen and she mumbles into the duct tape.

"Just a precaution…" He draws a smiley face on the duct tape with a magic marker.

He playfully pinches he cheeks.

"Much better you should smile more often. It suits ya."

He answers the door and hands the guy a twenty. The pizza guy peeks inside and sees Bella cuffed to the couch.  
"She's into kink… exciting right?"

The pizza man nods.

"Nice…"  
"I know right bro?" They high five one another.

The pizza man leaves after Deadpool pays. He makes his way back over and rips the duct tape from Bella's mouth.  
"You dick!"

"Awww there you go again, music to my ears Stella."  
"It's BELLA!"

He nods and stuffs a piece of pizza in her mouth.  
"Beer?" He offers and heads to the kitchen.

He returns with a six pack.

The dog is at Bella's feet begging. He wags his tail and hops up in Bella's lap. He steals the pizza from her mouth and takes off. Deadpool looks over.

"Damn you must've been hungry! Did you even chew pumkinbutt?"

Bella sighs and rolls her eyes.

"I can't eat without my hands being free!"

"Oh I get it now… Ok, ok."

He places Bella in his lap and starts to feed her.

"What the hell are you doing?"

He doesn't answer as he stuffs a piece into her mouth. He then grabs a beer and pours some in her mouth after she chews and swallows.

"I'm underage."

"Ah, nah you're 18 babe. That's perfectly legal. So we're good babycakes!"

"How do you know I'm 18?"

He shrugs and pours some more beer in her mouth. She chokes a bit and he pats her back.

"Just like a wee little baby."

"I shouldn't be drinking I'm not 21."

"I'm your supervising adult."

"Adult? Really? You barely function as a man. Honestly how old are you and what's with the constant mask?"

He raises his brows on this. He pours some more beer in her mouth. He feeds her some more pizza. She was too hungry to continue fighting on the matter. After three slices of pizza and two beers, Bella's eyes grew heavy. She started to sway a bit in his lap. He lays her down and looks to his dog.

"Yeah I can totally see her bewbs through that shirt."

The dog walks around in circle then lies down.

"She's got nice bewbs doesn't she?"

Deadpool grabs a slice of pizza and starts to eat. His cell that he lied to Bella about rings. He quickly answers it as he looks to the couch. He steps out to the patio.

"No one should be calling this phone…" Deadpool sarcastically remarks.

"Sorry man, but it's the Chief. He wants to know if the job is done."

"Yep."

"Cool… And do you happen to know where his daughter is? The guy is freaking out."

Deadpool looks back towards the couch.

"Yep."

"And where is that exactly?"

Deadpool tilts his head a bit.

"Why don't you tell him I've changed my mind on the payment."

"But he already paid you."

"And I'm returning the money."  
"You're what?"

Deadpool smiles.

"Just tell him his daughter is one hot tamale! So I've decided to keep her instead!"

"DUDE, YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Yep! Goodbye now!"

Deadpool crushes the phone in his clutch and dust off the remains from his hands, into the nearby alleyway his apartment overlooked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I do not own Marvel or Twilight characters. Please read then leave your review. (Bold italics are still Deadpool. He tends to talk and argue with himself.)

Bella shoots up in a gasps. Drops of sweat run down her forehead. Her heart was racing. She looked around trying to gather her surroundings.

"I was thinking about painting the room. Maybe a nice shade of off white, or mother of pearl, or even just plain ole white out. Could you imagine the fumes? We'd be so high! We should totally do it!"

She turns to see Deadpool laying directly beside her his arms were folded behind his head. He was looking to the ceiling. They were both in his bed. He was lying on top of the covers. Bella looked down to see the dog was sleeping on her feet. Bella closes her eyes and flies back onto the pillow. She groans into it in misery. The dog wakes up and nudges her hand with his cold nose. She peeks through her arms. She sighs and gives into petting it.

"How come you never pet me?" Deadpool complains.

"You want to be petted?" She questions with sarcasm to her voice.

"YES! PLEASE?!"

He says and lifts up to a sitting position. A small smile forms on her face.

"Like a dog?"

He nods. She reaches over and pats him on the head. He frowns as she pulls back.

"That's not petting! You suck at this!"  
"Were you dropped on your head as a child or something?"  
"What's that have to do with being petted?"

He shoes the dog out of her arms.

"Little fucker, gets all the attention! "

He pouts with his arms folded about his chest. Bella merely sighs; she wasn't certain what to make of any of this. She comes to her feet.

"Where you going?"

"I have to pee. Is that alright?"

"It depends… where do you plan on peeing?"

She shakes her head on this. She ignores him and heads on to the bathroom. Once she's done peeing she takes it upon herself to clean up a bit in the bathroom. After she's done she decidedly takes a shower.

"There's a naked hot chick in the shower!" Deadpool announces as he jumps to his feet.

"YES! I love naked hot chicks!"

Bella's eyes widen as she hears the bathroom door open. She peeks out of the white shower curtain. He looks around the bathroom.  
"What the hell did you ?!" He snaps.

"What do you mean?"

"TO MY BATHROOM! WHAT'S WRONG WITH IT?!"

"Um I cleaned it?"

"Why would you do that?! IT'S TERRIBLE I HATE IT! I CAN'T FIND ANYTHING!"  
Deadpool starts looking through his cabinets and drawers.

"Why would you do this to me? I don't go to your house and mess up your things!"  
Bella finishes her shower. She slightly pulls the curtain over and grabs her towel. She steps out with the towel around her. She looks to him bewildered.  
"Do you always just walk in on your guest, when they're in the bathroom?"

Deadpool just stared. She still had water dripping down from her hair. Slight cleavage was showing.

"Um hello?"

"So… wanna make out or something?"

"Oh my GOD!"

"OH BABY NOW WE'RE TALKING!"

She opens the door and shoves him out of the bathroom.

"Aw, babe come on. Don't be like that. Can I at least see your bewbs?"

"You're such a JERK!"  
"PLEASE?! It'd make us even you know."

"Even?!" She yaps behind the door as she finishes getting ready.

"Yeah you know for messing up my bathroom!"

"It's not messed up!"

"Yes it is!"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

She steps back out with her teeth and hair brushed. He'd unopened packages of bathroom stuff about the cabinets. Her towel was still wrapped around her.  
"What are these for?"

She showed him a box of tampons. He raises his brows on this.

"Well you see there comes a time when a woman…"

"UGH! I meant why do YOU have them?"

"Eh, they were Domino's."  
"Who? I mean… nevermind. I was afraid you were going to tell me you used them for nosebleeds or something."

She makes her way back to his closet and grabs another shirt. She also grabs some gray sweat pants. Once again he's standing in the doorway.  
"Do you mind?"

"Sure go right on ahead!" He says and just stands there watching.

"Deadpool!"

"Yes?"

"UGH! NEVERMIND!"

She steps inside his closet and pulls the string to the light inside. She starts to get dressed. Bella steps back out.

"Dammit." He grumbles under his breath.

"I just wanted to see some bewbs." He sulks and walks away.

Bella covers her mouth. She couldn't believe herself. She was laughing. Here she is stuck in this horrible situation. Yet she's laughing at this man's twisted mind. She sighs in thought.

"What's wrong with me?" She whispers as she makes the bed and picks up the room a bit.

She knew that was odd behavior as well, but she couldn't stand the pig sty. However, her jaw drops as she steps into the living room. Deadpool had a gun aimed at her. He was sitting down at the dining room table. She screamed into the palm of her hand. He shot the wall directly behind her. She turned in utter shock.

"Don't touch my stuff. Don't clean EVER. Now sit."

She shook her head as her heart was galloping in her chest. He stands up and pulls out a chair for her. He taps it with the barrel of his gun. Bella swallows back nervously. She makes her way over and he sits down a plate of burned pancakes and bacon.

"So you like pancakes?" He says all chipper like.

She looks to him as if he's lost his mind. He too sits down with his own plate as well. Her bottom lip quivers a bit. Her hands were trembling as she held the fork in her hand. He takes a couple bites and raises up.

"Gotta hit the head."

He heads to the bathroom. Bella looks towards the door. She quietly scoots out of her chair. Bella hurriedly makes her way to the door. She starts to undo the locks soundly as possible. Once she gets the last lock she opens the door. Bella takes off running. She runs out of the apartment complex. She looks around realizing she hadn't a clue where she was. She wasn't even in Washington. Bella took off running again. She went down an alleyway. The fear was great in her heart.

Deadpool stepped out of the bathroom and made his way back. He sat down and looked to the empty seat. It was then he noticed the open door. He sighed.

"Ah, forget it." He says with a shrug.

He starts eating his breakfast again.

"Hey it's not my fault the girl has a suicide wish."

You shouldn't have shot at her. You ran her off.

"Nah, she's fine. That wasn't it. She knew I wasn't really going to kill her. I was just showing her who's boss."

Idiot.

"Hey watch who you're calling idiot!"

And if they find her and kill her?

"Not my problem… these pancakes taste like ass! No wonder she ran!"

He continues to eat.

So you have no issues with them making her into their little buffetand fucking toy?

"Nope, her fault, not mine."

But I thought you wanted the girl for yourself. Remember you already sent the money back into her father's account, this morning. You let her go that means you just did a job for FREE! AND You didn't even get laid! YOU TOOL!"

"SHIT!" He hops up and runs out the door.

"STELLA!"

"STELLA!"

Bella continues to run throughout the alleyways.

"Hey watch it bitch!"

She slammed right into a group of thugs. She half laughs at the irony. They looked to be in the middle of making some sort of exchange. Bella takes a few steps back. The guys look to one another.

"She's seen our faces." One of the five guys says.

"Oh come on! What is with everyone? Do I have a target on MY FUCKING ASS?!" She yells in their faces.

They start laughing.

"This chick's crazy… I think I like her."

Bella goes to walk away. One of them puts a hand upon her shoulder. She twirls around and decks him across the face.

"I'M SICK AND TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND! YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME FINE! I'M NOT GOING DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT ASSHOLES!"

Deadpool was watching from one of the rooftops. He put his hand to his dead heart.

"Ah, true love at last! She's so feisty! Damn, I bet she's scorching in the sack!"

The guy returns the blow. Deadpool shakes his head.

"Now we can't have any of that. She's got too pretty of a face!"

He comes down in a crouching stance. He takes out his guns. Bella had her hand to her eye where she took to the hit.

"Sorry homies this one's mine. She's already bought and paid for!"

Bella covers her mouth as within a matter of seconds. Shots are fired. Bullets are flying all over the place. She covers her ears and people start screaming that are nearby. All five guys now lay dead on the ground.

"You killed them?!"

He nods and grabs hold of her. He has his arms around her waist, guns still in hands.

"Now how about that kiss?"

"You killed them. You just… like that… you…"

He sighs and teleports them back to his apartment. Bella starts pacing around and hyperventilating.

"I can't believe you killed them." Deadpool places his guns back into his holsters.

He shrugs and sits down at his recliner.

"It's a thing of mine. I kill things. You can thank me later with a nice back massage. Or bewbs would be even better. I love bewbs. So that would be nice."

"Who are you exactly? And what the fuck is going on?"

"I already told you. I kill, it's what I do! What part of that is so hard? Don't you get?"

"But why did you come to my rescue! And why are you keeping me here?"

"Now, who's being high on herself? I wasn't' there to rescue you babycakes. I came there to kill the blond douchebag with fangs. You weren't part of the plan. But then again did I really have a plan?" He questions himself.

"Noo…you didn't have a plan silly." He chuckles a bit and puts on Jersey Shore. Bella looks to him completely lost as he continues to babble on to himself.

"Ok so you were only there to kill Carlisle?"

He nods.

"You were just a bonus prize!"

"Prize?"

He pats his leg trying to coax her into his lap.

"I love this episode. Let's watch it together!"

She shakes her head.

"Seriously, what's wrong with you?"

"If I had a dollar for every time…"

"So why Carlisle?"

"Ehhh, could we do something else this is soooooooooooo boring."

"How long do I have to stay here?"

"Until I say."

"And when will that be? And what about my father? He could be in danger?!"

He ignores her and starts to watch his show. He takes out a laptop from under the couch.

"You have internet?"

He still doesn't answer. He leans back and yawns.

"Do you ever look up porn?" She knew that'd get his attention.

"SURE! Porn's awesome! There's this girl that looks like you and she does this crazy thing with her …

Bella nods, but tunes out the rest afraid of what else he'd say. She takes in a breath once he's finished.

"That's about what I thought."

"Hey do you have a birthmark on your left buttcheek?"

"Deadpool!" She hisses.  
"What?"

She looks over.

"Facebook? You seriously have a Facebook account?"

"Yep doesn't everyone?"

"I don't."

"Huh, what's wrong with you? Are you a snob or something? You're like crazy!"

"Yeah that's it. Since I lack in technical social media, I'm a snob. And watch who you're calling crazy!"

"That's about what I thought."

"So you have internet, but no phone?"

He nods.

"You should see this video of this kitten. It's hilarious!"

Deadpool however, looks upon her face. He places the laptop down on the table. He makes his way to the fridge and grabs a beer. He hands it to her.

"Um I'm not really in a beer mood."

"It's for your face."

She cuts him a puzzled look. Bella clears her throat. Deadpool sits back down and starts watching some kitten video. Bella places the bottle of beer to her face. She winces at first. Bella curiously watches as he starts laughing and pointing to the screen.

She takes in a breath. Bella keeps quiet and merely watches him for a moment. She couldn't quite figure him out. Deadpool pulls up his Facebook account again. He goes through his profile and changes his relationship status from single to it's complicated. Bella figured it had something to do with that Domino girl he'd mentioned. She wondered how this woman would feel about what he was pulling. Bella glances back to the hole in the wall where he shot at her. She grimaces and pinches the bridge of her nose. She decidedly opens the beer after all. Here it was 11 am and Bella was drinking a beer. She half laughed to herself. Charlie would rip her a new one.

She sits on Deadpools chewed up recliner. The dog hops into her lap and starts cuddling up next to her. She pets the dog and drinks her beer. Deadpool began to go through his list of jobs to see if anything new had come up. Sure enough one had come up. He shuts down his laptop. He sees Bella and the dog in his recliner.

"You know that's my chair right?"

She sighs.

"You going to shoot me again?"

"I shot at you… there's huge difference. If I had wanted to shoot you, I wouldn't have missed."

Chills filled her spine on how he said this. He didn't say it in a sarcastic matter. He meant it. She swallowed back her beer. Deadpool grabs her beer. He lifts his mask just enough to expose his mouth. She noticed the huge scars along his neck and chin. This just had her even more curious about who this guy really was. He sipped from her beer. He placed his mask back down. He handed the beer back into her hand. Deadpool starts to set up for a long night. Once his weapons are intact, he picks Bella up and places her on the couch. He cuffs her to it and goes to duct tape her mouth again.  
"Really?!" She snaps bitterly.

He says nothing. He yet again draws on the duct tape. This time it was a kissy face. He places a six pack of beer on the night stand beside her. He places a bag of opened chips on the other. He places the TV on Gone With The Wind. He then places a box of tissues in her lap.  
"I hear this one's sad!" He says with that sprightly tone again.

He kisses her forehead through his mask.  
"Don't wait up Sweetcheeks!"

He heads out. Bella and the dog lock eyes and both shake their heads.

"Can we make this snappy? I got a hot date waiting for me at home."

Cable looks to Deadpool with a smirk.

"You? You got a date?"

"Yep! She's all cuffed and ready to go!"

Cable lowers his brows on this.  
"Cuffed?"

Deadpool nods.

Cable sighs.

"What are you up to?"

"Less talkly more walkly. Let's go!"

"Since when do you not want to talk?"

Cable looks to Deadpool in wonder as he starts on ahead without Cable.

"Don't you go getting sloppy now!" Cable calls out.

Deadpool backflips off a nearby building.

"What the hell is he doing?" Logan barks over the radio. Cable sighs and replies back.

"Says he's got a date."

"The only date that idiot has is with a bottle of lotion and an oh faced doll!"

"Don't call her that!"

Logan jumps as Deadpool stands behind him.

"She wouldn't like that!"

Logan cocks a brow and blows his cigar smoke directly into his face.

"Get busy Wade we haven't all night. Some of us have real dates."

"Oh yeah and who?"

"None of your business that's what, now let's get this fucking job over with. It's been a long day."

Bella moves her hands about the cuffs they were getting numb. She repositioned herself. There was no way she could reach the chips or beer unless she went at a very desperate attempt with her mouth. She wasn't that desperate. She wanted to kick Deadpool's ass. The dog was lying beside her now. She wondered if it had a name. With everything that had taken place as of late she hadn't thought to ask. Her head was killing her. Hours passed she was hungry, thirsty, uncomfortable and needed to pee.

Her eyes were burning as she was trying to stay awake. She glanced towards the movie on his small TV. Bella eventually shut her eyes.

Deadpool entered the apartment. His dog ran up to great him. He saw a puddle in the middle of the floor.  
"Did you do that? Did you boy?! You know that the corner over there is yours!" He points to scold him.  
"You little shit!" The dog growls and makes his way back over to Bella.

Deadpool had a bag of chimichangas and another bag of drinks in his hand. He threw down his keys and guns on the table. He looked over to see Bella was sound asleep. He sat down and was about to bite into one of his fried burritos. When an earth shattering scream left Bella's mouth. He jumped and looked over to see she still had her eyes close. Bella's entire body trashed about the couch as if she were being attacked. She kicked her legs out. Deadpool narrowed his brows a bit.

He makes his way over. He tilts his head a bit and taps his foot on the floor. He leans over and tries to hold her down. When he sees that doesn't work he decidedly ties her up.

The next morning they wake in his bed yet again. Once she's awake he reaches over and rips the duct tape from her mouth.  
"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY'D YOU TIE ME UP?!"

"You didn't eat your fruitcup!"

"Deadpool!"  
"Yes?"

"YOU'RE SUCH A DICK!"

He sighs and unties her. He hands her a red rose.

"You slept through our date last night."

"Ugh! We never had a date!"

"Yeah I know tell me about it! I was out all night busting my ass for you. The least you could do…" Deadpool reaches to his head.

Bella looks to him oddly.

"What's with you?" She questions with a bitter tone.  
"Nothing." Deadpool found himself feeling strange around her.

He didn't know what it was.

"Whatever it is you're doing, knock it off." He utters and comes to his feet.

"Knock what off?"

"You're messing with my head!"

"Oh please, something tells me the loose screws within your head, have nothing to do with me!"

"I know, but you're tightening them down!"

There it was again. Bella covered her mouth in laughter. She didn't understand it. Deadpool noticed this as well. It was the first time he'd truly seen her smile and laugh. He simply nods and exits the room. Bella rises up from the mattress. Her eyes widened as she remembered she needed to pee.

She rushes to the bathroom. When she's done she steps out. Deadpool rushes past her and enters the bathroom. She jumped as she heard the shower start. She was half tempted to take a peek. She didn't even know the guy showered. Was he still in his suit? She bit her lower lip in thought. She wondered how he got those scars.

Bella bravely goes against his warning. While he's in the shower, she starts to clean up. She cleans up the puddle the dog left. She changes out his food and water and the newspaper in the corner. Once Bella hears the water stop she starts the dishes. She grabs a trash bag and starts picking up all the trash in the apartment. She also takes it upon herself to hide one of his guns. Just so she has defense if needed. She only prayed he didn't take notice. Halfway through the dishes, Deadpool appears directly behind her.

"What are you doing?"

She shuts her eyes for a moment. Her heart was racing. She nervously replies.

"Just doing the dishes…" She says softly.

"Did I not warn you about my things?"

"Didn't you tell me to make myself at home? I prefer not to live in a dump!"

He twirls her around and pins her against the counter. Her chest heaved along with her uneven breathes, the urge to cry was there, but she didn't' want to give him the satisfaction.  
"I expected to have to chase you down again."

He looks to the door to see all the locks were still intact. Her jaw drops… He was right… She had the option and it didn't even occur to her. Her heart sank at this knowledge. It took the crazy ass motherfucker to point that out to her? Bella pushes past him and she darts off to the bedroom. She shuts the door and leans back against it. She closed her eyes and covered her face.

"Why didn't she leave? Why didn't the thought even occur to her?"


End file.
